


And Bambi Stared Back

by orphan_account



Series: The Hunting [2]
Category: Olympics RPF, Swimming RPF
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Underage - Freeform, Unrequited, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:11:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1854220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael notices who's been watching him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Bambi Stared Back

* * *

Michael may be young but he's not stupid.

He knows what people are saying about him, and more importantly, what they're not saying about him. He knows people are watching him; Michael knows it because he can feel their eyes on him. It's to be expected, what with it being his first Olympics and all, but some of the glances he gets are infinitely far from innocent. Most of those glances come from Jason Lezak and if Michael's honest with himself then he has to admit that he's looking right back.

Why?

That's a simple question to answer.

Jason is smart and strong and so very, very sexy.

When they meet for the first time all that Michael's brain can do is tell him to spit out the words, “Jesus fuckin’ Christ, you're beautiful.” Luckily, Michael stops himself by giving a polite, close-lipped smile and biting his tongue until he tastes blood. It's an action he finds himself repeating for the better part of training camp.

As things progress Michael figures out what makes him react so much to Jason. All the other guys are just as good looking but they’re all less charismatic. Jason exudes a confident kind of sexuality that speaks to the thought that he could satisfy any number of partners, no matter what their predilections.

Michael concludes that Jason, at the basic level of things, is pretty much the best fuck a guy could find amongst the group gathered for training and again, at the basic level of things, it’s really turning Michael on.

So much so that Michael's fifteen-year-old sensibilities can't take it.

Michael can walk out on deck and pass all the other swimmers without any problems but the moment he has to pass by Jason all Michael can feel is the twisting ache of arousal in between his hips so deep and so powerful that he wants to drop to the ground right there, face down and ass up, presenting himself like a bitch waiting to be bred.

But Michael doesn't do that. No. That would be bad. That could jeopardize his whole career. Michael wants people to see him for who he is; he wants to be remembered as Michael Phelps the world renowned swimmer, not as Michael Phelps the gay swimmer. So as far as making a move is concerned he might as well be duct taped to a tree for all the good it would do him to reveal his feelings.

So instead Michael takes everything in stride and does his best to mesh with the rest of the group. He soon earns their trust and gets himself a nickname. Aaron Peirsol calls him Puppy at dinner one night and it sticks. For as much as he wishes it would have, the naming doesn't stop the looks or the whispers. And it doesn't stop Michael from feeling weak in the knees every time Jason so much as breathes in his general direction. But just like that, before anything has a chance to happen, training camp is over. Then so is Sydney. And suddenly, as if out of nowhere, training camp for Athens is in full swing.

This time Michael doesn’t bite his tongue; Instead he lets the words out as he leans in to whisper in Jason’s ear, “Jesus fuckin’ Christ, you’re beautiful.”

Jason smiles, leans in too and whispers, “I’m gonna fuck the livin’ daylights outta you, Kid.”


End file.
